


Say Something I Want to Hear

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Tea, Tendershipping, Yami Bakura may or may no be Zorc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: The month leading up to when you meet your soulmate is the only period in your life where you will hear another voice in your head, their thoughts streaming through your mind. For Bakura, it's just not his cup of tea.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Say Something I Want to Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elexica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice in My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699699) by [Elexica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica). 



> This is inspired by and in the same universe as The Voice In My Head by Elexica. If you haven't read it, you have skipped a treat. Go read it. Now. I can wait.

This morning, it was test anxiety. Math test. Equations over and over until that first cup of tea seemed to soothe his nerves and calm that voice in his head down.

The only trouble was that Bakura hated tea. He hated tea, he cut math classes even when he bothered going to school, and the voice in his head wasn't fucking his!

He'd heard about the soulmate bullshit, even met people who claimed to have one. But he never believed in it. Not until the morning he woke up to the sound of someone fretting about chemistry. For weeks now, his mornings have been filled with test anxiety, and worry about classmates, and Earl fucking Grey tea!

Bakura fired back, of course. They didn't call him Zorc the Demon for nothing. That first morning, he found someone who owed him money, and curb stomped him - thinking very specifically about all the damage and pain that having your teeth crushed on a sidewalk causes. That led to silence for the rest of the day.

But the next morning, Goody Two-shoes was worrying about making enough cookies to share with 'the gang'. Again, a lovely cup of tea relaxed one mind and riled up the other. Bakura fired back with fire, threatening all of the day's collection targets with flame if they didn't pay up.

In the afternoons, Nice Guy's thoughts were quieter. They were still mostly about tea when they bubbled through, but the anxiety was pretty much gone, and there seemed to be more types of tea and prices. Like he worked in a coffee shop or something.

Every day, Bakura and his 'special someone' waged war. Anxiety, tea, violence. The first two weeks, the method kept the anxious tea drinker out of Bakura's head. 

Yesterday, in between Bakura using a bat to work over a guy who tried to steal a couple million yen, and Goody Two-shoes going to work, there was a detour. Mr Innocent spent half an hour whining about being surrounded by chicks.

Bakura responded by going to a bathhouse he knew and having a three-way with two of the soap ladies. He tried to think very loudly while he sucked pussy and shot jizz.

Today was different again. Math must be a sore point because the anxious thoughts persisted past morning tea and on into Bakura's day.

"Just take the fucking test," he muttered.

"What?" His partner, Malik the Jackal, was driving.

"Nothing. Headache."

"Oh. You'll feel better after this. Boss wants Hirutani to explain why he's been short the last couple weeks."

Hirutani was an ass even among the douchebags in their line of work. It should have been an easy day. Punch him in the head a few times, maybe use his tongue as an ashtray, remind him that the boss can do math, too.

But the damn voice wouldn't shut up, Hirutani got clever, and Bakura got stabbed before he and Malik beat the shit out of the moron. They left him on the storeroom floor to bleed to death.

As they got in the car, Nice Guy began whining about Earl Grey tea. Again.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

"You need to see someone about that?"

"Tea! Fucking Earl Grey tea!"

Marik shrugged. "Ok. I know a place. Close to the office. We can grab some before we report back."

Bakura just facepalmed.

The kid behind the counter looked like the avatar of sweetness and light. He was angelically pretty. Just as young and fresh as a daisy. He looked like the voice usually sounded.

In Bakura's head at the moment, however, Goody Two-shoes was doing a fangirl squeal.

'What the fuck is wrong with you!' he thought as loud as possible, throwing himself into a chair.

'Sorry,' the voice addressed him directly for the first time. 'But I've just seen the most beautiful man on Earth!'

Bakura paused on that one. "Did you just tell your soulmate that?'

'Well I haven't seen you yet, so I'm sure I'll find you quite charming. I do fancy a man who can execute a proper curb stomp.'

'You do?' Bakura grinned. Maybe Nice Guy wasn't all that nice.

Marik put a cup down in front of him. The beverage was hot and almost as black as coffee.

'Maybe we should meet sometime,' he thought.

'I'd like that, but I'm afraid that my schedule is rather full at the moment.'

'You're still in school, right? I could meet you when you're not being swarmed by lasses.' He chuckled as he got the distinct impression that Goody Two-shoes was blushing. He sipped his drink.

He choked, jumping up and spitting the swill in a fan a meter wide. "What the hell is this shit?!"

"Earl Grey tea!" Marik grabbed a handful of napkins. "What the hell, dude!"

"Jesus Christ! It tastes like hot piss! How this fuck do you drink this?"

"Me?" Marik looked at him, confused.

'Oh. Oh my God. Are you in a tea shop right now?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Why is your shirt red? Ohmygod, did you get stabbed today?'

'How the fuck do you know -' the obvious hit him and Bakura looked at the kid behind the register. Who was staring at him.

Zorc the Demon Bakura sat down and looked at his cup. He was gonna have to get used to Earl Grey.


End file.
